トリっくアンドトリ―ト（Trick and Treat)
by Kiracchi
Summary: Jika seseorang menghilang, kemungkinan menjadi bencana bagi semua. Summary fail! Author newbie! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Hah … hah …" Suara derap kaki dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal itu semakin terdengar. Ia terus masuk ke dalam huutang yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari pemukiman. Tubuhnya hampir dipenuhi lebam. Dan hingga pada akhirnya

.

.

.

"Aku tersesat."

0o0o0

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

Trick and Treat © Xhakira & Lenny Gakushuu

Insert song : Trick and Treat by Kagamine Twins

Warn: Typo, Horor nggak kerasa, GaJe, Misteri picisan, de el el

~ Enjoy Reading ~

0o0o0

Berita yang terpampang di mading besar itu menggegerkan Kunugigaoka. Terutama, para murid kelas E.

"Kudengar, ia menghindari para _senpai_ yang sedang mengejarnya."

Akabane Karma. Murid paling pintar di kelas E, di nyatakan menghilang Kamis dini hari. Sobat karibnya, Shiota Nagisa, bahkan tidak mengetahui hal ini. Yang ia tahu, Karma adalah sosok yang dikenal dengan julukan 'Berandalnya Kunugigaoka' yang berarti, ia tidak akan lari sebagai pengecut. Dan satu-satunya jalan untuk mengetahui semua ini adalah … Asano Gakushuu.

0o0o0

"Permisi," pintu ruangan OSIS terbuka. Menampilkan sosok berambut biru.

"Ada apa Shiota?" Yang berada didalam, menyuruh tamunya untuk masuk dan mengunci pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang Karma-kun," jawabnya.

Wait, kenapa hanya Nagisa yang menanyakan tentang Karma?

"Oke, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan merapihkan berkas-berkas ini terlebih dahulu," Gakushuu bangkit dan memasukkan berkas-berkas OSIS ke dalam laci. Kemudian, ia duduk di samping Nagisa.

0o0o0

 _Dimana aku?_ Gumam Karma. Ia terbangun di sebuah mansion (deskripsi Karma tentang rumah sebesar ini). _Bukankah sebelumnya aku berada di hutan?_ Ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar _coretmewahcoret_ tersebut. Dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi, saat ia melewati dapur, ada seorang _maid_ berambut kuning sedang memasak. _Sepertinya ia pelayan di mansion ini._

"Selamat pagi Akabane-kun," Karma tersendak. Bagaimana pelayan itu tahu namanya sedangkan ia tidak melihatnya?

"Se-selamat pagi … err …"

"Rin," Ia kemudian berbalik dengan sepiring nasi goreng di tangannya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya untukmu Akabane-kun. Dan ya, aku akan memanggil Len dulu." Lanjutnya. Setelah Rin menaruh makanan di atas meja, ia berlari menuju lantai atas. Karma langsung tersadar akan kejadian barusan. Ia merasa terhipnotis oleh Rin. Dan selepas itu, ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

0o0o0

"Hmm … aku juga baru tahu kalau rival-ku ini hilang tengah malam," ucap Gakushuu. Nagisa kini dilanda kebingungan. Ia harap, Gakushuu mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki malam ini?" Hell. Kenapa otaknya tidak berfungsi? Apa ia kehilangan kecerdasannya?

"Ide bagus Shiota! Tapi, apa kau sudah mencoba untuk menelponnya?"

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya beberapa kali. Tapi, bukan ia yang menjawab. Melainkan, seorang **_gadis_**." Refleks, Gakushuu langsung menggebrak mejanya.

"WHAT!?"

"Tak kusangka ternyata seorang Akabane memiliki seo-"

"Karma-kun tidak memiliki pacar." Potong Nagisa. Ia tahu kalau sobat merahnya itu masih _single_.

"Oke. Jadi, kapan kita menyelidikinya?"

"Secepatnya."

~ To Be Continue ~

A/n:

Avaa iniehh?! Beneran deh, ini tuh ide yang Kira dapet pas pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia. Nah, temen Kira si Lenny itu nyuruh buat publish nih ep ep (yang pastinya vendekk bangett)

Okkehh … ini bakal Kira lanjut klo dapet review yang lumayan (padahal yang satunya kagak dilanjut-lanjut :v)

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku ingin robot baru." Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat bosan dengan 2 robot di hadapannya. Ia harap, orangtuanya membawakan robot baru untuknya.

.

.

.

"Aku harap mereka membeli yang baru," katanya. Dan ia langsung menaruh robotnya di box mainan lamanya.

0o0o0

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

Trick and Treat © Xhakira & Lenny Gakushuu

Insert song: Trick and Treat by Kagamine Twins

Warn: Typo, Horor nggak kerasa, GaJe, Misteri picisan, de el el

~Enjoy Reading!~

0o0o0

Karma keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya masih berbalut kain handuk. Ia lupa kalau hari ini masuk sekolah dan seragam yang ia kenakan kemarin belum kering.

"Err … Rin, apa Len punya kaos yang dapat kupakai?" tanyanya pada Rin yang sedang mengepel.

"Kami selalu memiliki apa yang kau inginkan Akabane-kun."

"Len! Tolong ambilkan pakaian untuk Akabane-kun!" suruhnya. Len yang sedang memegang Hp, langsung kembali ke atas dan mengambil beberapa setel pakaian untuk Karma.

0o0o0

Nagisa berdiri di depan kelas. Yang lain diam, menunggu berita apa yang akan disampaikan teman biru mereka ini.

"Etto … minna, aku dan Asano-kun sudah sepakat untuk mencari Karma-kun. Siapa diantara kalian yang setuju untuk bergabung?" semua terdiam. Memikirkan keputusan yang tepat. Hingga pada akhirnya Isogai unjuk tangan.

"Aku ikut!" melihat itu, yang lain juga mulai mengangkat tangan, kecuali Kayano.

"Kayano-chan, kau tidak ikut?" tanya Rio

"Aku? Tidak. Yang ada, kita malah menemukan ' **mayat** ' Karma-kun daripada wujud aslinya." Siapa juga yang tidak kesal jika sahabatnya di _ramalkan_ akan meninggal?

"Apa kau tidak peduli dengan teman sekelsamu?! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu seolah benar-benar terjadi?! Kenapa?!" tanpa mempedulikan omelan Nagisa, Kayano melompat keluar melalui jendela disebelahnya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Yang terpenting kami semua mau bergabung denganmu." Kata Isogai. Nagisa menghela nafas. Apa yang dikatakan Kayano itu benar?

0o0o0

"Ada yang kau inginkan lagi Aka-"

"Karma saja. Panggilan itu terlalu panjang untukku." Kata Karma. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau ia sedang _bad mood_. Sirup dengan _Cinnamon_? Boleh lah untuk sekadar me-rileks kan pikiran.

"Hooaamm.." _berhasil!_ Seru si Kembar ketika melihat Karma menguap. Len menutup mata Karma secara tiba-tiba.

"Len?" _Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand_. Tanpa berbicara, si Kembar langsung membawa Karma pelan-pelan menuju kamar. _So, right away. Entrust yourself to me._ Ya, mau tak mau Karma memang harus di bawa ke kamar. Ia mulai mengantuk dan malas untuk berjalan.

0o0o0

Semua anak kelas E berdiri menghadap sang ketua OSIS. _Kenapa kita harus taruhan 6 tentakel Koro-sensei kalo ujung-ujungnya ketemu sama KetOs?_ Seenggaknya itulah pikiran anak kelas E ketika melihat Gakushuu di hadapan mereka.

"Pasukanmu banyak juga ternyata," ledek Gakushuu. (ini masih ep ep Trick and Treat kan?). Nagisa langsung menengahi sebelum teman-temannya memulai keributan.

"Ahahaha … candaanmu bagus Asano-kun. Ini, aku sudah membuatkan daftar kelompok untuk kita semua."

"Sankyuu Shiota," tanpa basa-basi, Gakushuu langsung menyebutkab nama kelompoknya.

~To Be Continue~

A/n:

Argh! Kira beneran bingung! Kira janji di chapter berikutnya bakal ada gore-gore atau yang semacam itulah. Sorry banget (mana makin pendek pula -")

Okkeh, sekarang Kira mau bales ripiu dulu!

To Misacchin-san:

Ya, ini Kira lanjut kok! Makasih udah mau nge-review + foll-fav fic Kira ^^

To Kitaro Kei-san:

Bener banget! Ini Kira ambil dari lagu Trick and Treat-nya Kagamine Twins. Suka ya sama lagunya? Kira juga suka *padahal ketakutan*. Okke, makasih udah me-review ^^

To Karushuucchi otp-san:

Kayaknya kita samaan deh /sok kenal. Yha, niatnya bkin yang gore-gore gimana … gitu /apasehh, tapi nanti bakal Kira usahain biar ada pembunuhan-pembunuhannya. Soalnya ide lagi ngadat (+ ngerjain pas besok ada ulangan :v). Makasih udah review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ia mengobrak-abrik lemari orangtuanya. Mencari hadiah ulangtahunnya yang ke-10 kemarin. Surat dari orangtuanya baru sampai pagi ini, dan mereka bilang, mereka menaruh hadiah untuknya dilemari.

 _Kuharap robot baru_. Sebuah box kecil terbungkus kertas berwarna merah terlihat jelas dihapannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia membuka box tersebut.

"Whooaa!" matanya berbinar-binar melihat sebuah robot yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu. Dan tanpa ia tahu, robot _blond_ dibelakangnya meneteskan air mata*.

0o0o0

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

Trick and Treat © Xhakira & Lenny Gakushuu

Insert song: Trick and Treat by Kagamine Twins

Warn: Typo, horror nggk kerasa, misteri picisan, GaJe, de el el

~Enjoy Reading~

0o0o0

Kayano duduk di ranting pohon, mengamati **teman-teman** nya. Raut wajahnya menampakkan tidak suka. Diraihnya Hp yang ada di saku roknya.

"Rin, rencana B."

0o0o0

"Oke, operasi dimulai mala mini, pukul 12. Jangan sampai ada yang terlambat." Ujar Gakushuu. Semua mengangguk dan berjalan keluar area sekolah. Sementara itu, Nagisa masih berdiri di depan Gakushuu.

"Ada apa Shiota?" "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku sempat berfikir kalau salah satu dari teman kami yang tidak ikut meramalkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Karma-kun," umpat Nagisa.

"Maksudmu?" Gakushuu yakin telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik. "Iya, ia bilang kalau Karma-kun **tidak** bernyawa saat kita menemukannya," jawab Nagisa. "Kau tidak berbohong kan Shiota?" tanya Gakushuu lagi. "Aku serius!" jawab Nagisa.

Sekarang, yang melintas di pikiran seorang Asano Gakushuu adalah, bagaimana bisa sang berandalan sekolah _meninggal_ hanya karena dipukuli oleh para senpai? Ya, itu kemungkinan yang sulit.

"Yang terpenting, kita selidiki dulu keadaan Akabane malam ini," kata Gakushuu. Nagisa hanya mengangguk. Pasrah, jika sobat merahnya itu benar-benar ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

0o0o0

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Len?" "Kita tunggu sampai Karma-kun bangun dan Kayano dating."

Karma diam-diam mendengar suara Rin dan Len yang sedang mengobrol. Penutup matanya terbuka sedikit. Ia meraih lentera yang berada di dekatnya. _Jadi… merka selama ini…_

Horror. Satu kata yang terdeskripsi ketika melihat bayangan lain yang di tunjukkan oleh cahaya lenteramu. Rin yang melihat Karma bergetar, mengahmpirinya.

"Wah… wah… ada anak nakal disini," kata Len sambil memegang wajah Karma dan melepas penutup mata seluruhnya. Karma mulai bergerak mundur. Tetapi, gerakannya terhenti saat Rin tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa? Apa aku perlu memberimu sirup dan _cinnamon_ lagi?" "Ti-tidak Rin, terimakasih," Karma meraih seragamnya dan pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

"Tidak semudah itu Ka-ru-ma-ku-n~" Kayano berdiri tepat didepannya. Tubuhnya sekarang berciuman dengan lantai mansion yang dingin. Wajahnya berubah menjadi horror. "Ka-kau Kayano?" tanya Karma dengan bergemetar. Dukk.. ia menengok ke belakang dengan horror.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihat kami seperti itu?" mata berwarna _sapphire_ itu.. Karma mengingatnya dan rambut _blond_ itu… semua hal itu, Karma mengingatnya! Tubuh Kayano kemudian menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Benda yang ada dikantungmu terlihat keren," kata Len seraya memegang saku kemeja Karma. _Siapa saja, tolong aku!_ Ya, Karma tidak akan berteriak seperti itu. Tapi, dirinya mulai bergemetar mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Ja-jangan Len.." terpojok? Ya, itu yang Karma rasakan. Kilatan tajam terlihat di sela-sela jari Len.

"Ayolah berikan kami itu!" kata si Kembar sambil menarik sebuah robot merah di saku Karma dan… "Akh!" cairan berwarna merah dan menyengat, mengalir dari dada kiri Karma. Seringaian terukir jelas diwajah mereka.

"Mission success!"

~To Be Continue~

A/n:

Gimana? Dapet kan gore-nya? *senyum psikopat* /plak

Sumpah, ngerjain chapter 3 ini buru-buru banget soalnya sekalian ngerjain tugas IPS /jangancurhatwoy!/

Yha, yang penting keinginan Karushuucchi otp-san terpenuhi hehe…

Oke, Kira mao bales ripiu! /ripenglishwoy!/

To **Kawaii Neko-san** :

Bacanya sendirian? Awas nanti ada Rin-Len dibelakang :v. Tapi, kalo udah merinding di awal gimana baca chapter yang ini? *ketawa setan* /digampar

Oke, thank's udah review! ^^


	4. Chapter 4 (last)

"Semua sudah datang?" tanya Gakushuu. Yang lain saling tukar pandang. Dan sepertinya, mereka kehilanga satu orang.

"A-aku disini!" Nagisa datang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Tepat waktu Shiota! Ayo cepat kita selidiki Akabane!" yang lain mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Ayo!"

0o0o0

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

Trick and Treat © Xhakira & Lenny Gakushuu

Insert song: Trick and Treat by Kagamine Twins

Warn: Typo, horor nggk kerasa, GaJe, misteri picisan, romance ancur, de el el.

~Enjoy Reading!~

0o0o0

2 _coretsilumancoret_ manusia itu berjalan ke arah hutan. Membopong pemuda berambut merah.

"Kau benar-benar membunuhnya!" "Kenapa? Lagipula, itu yang kita inginkan 'kan? Ia sudah meninggalkan kita begitu saja!" Len terlihat kesal dengan omongan Rin. Ia terus berjalan sambil membopong 'tubuh' Karma. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hp Rin bergeetar.

"Halo?"

"Hei Rin! Cepat, mereka akan segera datang!"

"Memang sekaarang pukul berapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?! Sekarang itu hampir tengah malam!"

"Oh"

"Ish! Cepat sele-" sambungan itu diputus Rin. Perempatan muncul di dahinya. Dan terkadang, ia berfikir, kenapa Len mau memilih Kayano sebagai mata-mata?

"Mau kau taruh dimana?" Len terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau ditempat kita menemuinya?" "Agar lebih cepat ditemukan? Boleh lah." Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

0o0o0

Bermodalkan sinar rembulan dan cahaya senterr, murid-murid kelas E besesrta Gakushuu masuk kedalam hutan.

"Kita bagi kelompk. Kelompokku ke arah barat, sedangkan kelompok Isogai ke arah Timur" jelas Gakushuu. Yang lain mengangguk dan pergi sesuai petunjuk Gakushuu.

"Hei Ketos, kau pikir dimana Karma ber-" ucapan Rio terpotong. Yang lain menengok, memastikan keadaan sang gadis _blonde_ itu.

CTAAKK.. Nagisa menjatuhkan senternya. Ia tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya ini.

"Akh!" jerit seseorang. Gakushuu juga tak berani berbalik. Ia yakin pasti seseorang juga mengalami hal serupa seperti yang ada dihadaapannya ini.

"S-Shiota, ayo pergi!" image cool-nya tak berarti sekarang. Karena ia sama takutnya dengan yang lain. Tangannya bergetar sambil menarik lengan Nagisa. Kemudian, mereka berjalan meninggalkan **tubuh** teman-teman mereka. Belum sampai 1 kilometer, Hp Gakushuu bergetar. Sebuah nomor tanpa nama tertera dilayar Hp-nya.

"Halo?"

"Pergilah!"

"Akabane?!"

"Cepat tinggalkan hutan ini jika kalian ingin selamat!"

Sambungan tersebut diputus. Gakushuu bergidik. Sebenarnya sudah berapa korban di hutan ini?

0o0o0

"Huh…" Len menghela nafas. Ia menaruh **tubuh** Karma di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Kejauhan!" teriak Kayano yang tiba-tiba dating.

"Yang minta taruh disini siapa?" "Lah, kan kamu duluan yang ngusulin! Aku ma hiya-iyain doing!" Rin tidak terima ia disalahkan begitu saja.

"Udah, yang penting aku dah bantuin kalian buat menghambat mereka. Sekarang, kalian mau balik ke wujud semula apa enggak?" tanya Kayano. Yang ditanya saling bertatapan. "Terus kamu?" "Aku? Aku ya balik lagi jadi **Kayano** yang asli lah!" yah, mau tak mau, Rin dan Len kembali ke wujud asal mereka

0o0o0

12:05 AM

Hanya tersisa Gakushuu, Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara, Yuzuki, dan Hinata yang masih berjalan. Teman-teman mereka gugur (re: Tewas) di awal hingga tengah perjalanan. Dan saat ini, mereka jalan bergandengan. Karena mereka tahu, sang **pembunuh** akan mengambil (re: Mengincar) korban dibelakang.

"Aku pikir, kita sebaiknya berhenti sampai sini" ucap Isogai. Langkahnya teerhenti

"Tapi kita sudah bertekad mencari Karma bukan?" tanya Hinata. Ia tak mau perjalanan istimewanya menjadi sia-sia.

"KYAAA!" semua menengok kea rah Yuzuki. Tubuh gadis otaku itu bergemetar.

"Hey, a-" Hinata menjatuhkan lain mendekati 2 gadis itu. Shock? Ya, itulah perasaan mereka ketika melihat **tubuh** teman merah mereka.

"I-itu benar-benar Akabane?" reflex, Gakushuu mendekati tubuh Karma. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Memeriksa denyut nadi sang korban. Berhenti. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Rival-nya itu akan kembali.

"Asano-kun?" Nagisa mendekati Gakushuu, menepuk bahunya singkat, tubuh pemuda tunggal keluarga Asano itu bergetar, kemudian menengok ke Nagisa. Ia hanya menggeleng. Isogai yang mengerti akan maksud Gakushuu, menghampiri Nagisa.

"Err… Nagisa, bisa-" "Aku tahu." Nagisa bangkit. Ia meraih senternya dan membopong **tubuh** Karma.

"Aku ingin ia dimakamkan dibelakang gedung kelas E" lanjutnya, diikuti dengan bangkitnya Gakushuu. Sang ketua OSIS itu membantu Nagisa membopong Karma.

0o0o0

Pemakaman itu berjalan lancer. Dan itu berakhir pukul 9 pagi. Semua murid, staf, dan guru-guru SMP Kunugigaoka berkumpul di belakang gedung kelas 3-E. Memandangi batu nisan itu dengan beragam perasaan. Tetapi, ada satu perasaan yang menyelimuti mereka. Bagaimana mereka memberitahu orangtua korban? Seusai pemakaman, mereka semua pergi dengan perasaan bersalah. Tidak 100% semua, masih ada seorang pemuda berambut strawberry blond berdiri dengan sebuket mawar merah.

 _Kenapa?_ _Kenapa kau pergi disaaat aku ingin menyatakan ini padamu?_ Ujarnya dalam hati. Buket mawar itu ia remas dengan kencang. Hujan yang turun menutupi tangisannya. Pemuda itu, Asano Gakushuu, terduduk di hapan nisan sang korban. Tulisan di nisan itu, tulisan yang bahkan tidak dapat hilang hanya dalam 1 bulan. Nama yang mengingatkannya akan arti sebuah musuh. Nama yang menggali arti Cinta. Sebuah ikatan musuh yang berujung membuka hati masing-masing. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang sering menjahilinya, pemuda yang mengalahkannya di ujian kemarin, meninggalkannya begitu saja ketika ia akan menyampaikan perasaanya. Pemuda itu,

" _Akabane Karma_ "

0o0o0

CKREK… pemandangan itu diabadikan oleh seseorang di belakang sana. Memandanginya dengan seringaian,

"Rin, Len, kita dapat mangsa baru."

0o0o0

A/n:

Dudududu~ /nggak jelas!/ berujung romance~ /dilemparsendal/

?: Kira…

Kira: Ara.. sepertinya ada lagi ngintip nieh *smirk*

Karma: Lu nyiksa gua njirr!

Kira: Bodo! Soalnya elu yang paling enak buat disiksa *melet*

Karma: Au ah!

Gakushuu: Udah buruan sono, bales review

Kira: Weehh.. tumben Gaku dateng

Gakushuu: udah buruan!

 **Reply time!**

 **To Lenny Gakushuu-chan:**

Pliss…. Deh, emang enggak baca di chapter sebelumnya? Disitu Karmanya aku nistain (re: Mati). Oh iya, disini, keinginanmu terpenuhi. Gaku ama Nagi udah nemuin Karma kok! Ini kesepakatan bareng-bareng kan yak buat bikin akhirnya romance? Kapan-kapan ane bikinin sekuel-nya dah (ide ngadat).

Thx udh review! ^^

 **To Don't Worry xx-san:**

Saya nggak tau mau bales kayak gimana, tapi makasih atas review-nya! ^^

 **To Fycha Hyuura-san:**

Yak, disini Karma saya nistain sebanyak-banyaknya! *ketawa jahat*

Tentang Kayano yah? Saya nggak tau harus bilang apa, tapi Kayano disini masuk salah satu temennya Rin-Len (yang udh dijelasin di chapter sebelumnya (?)) soalnya nggak enak kalo Cuma berdua doing. Makanya Kira tambahin.

PV-nya udh liat kan yak? Emejing bener dah! Nonton yang 'Alice Human Sacrifice' udh blom? Lumayan tau /jangannyepam!/

Okkehh, thank you all! Yg udh nge-review Trick and Treat sampai tamat!

Karma: Kita diaapain?

Kira: *ngusir* udah, kalian nanti pas bikin sekuel aku nistain lagi

Karma & Gakushuu: KIRAA!

Ada yang pengen sekuelnya? Kapan-kapan dibikinin kok!

Bye-bye!


End file.
